lifeisfeudalfandomcom-20200223-history
Crafting skills
Crafting skills are split into several groups, depending upon their focus. The primary skills are divided into 5 archetypes: metal, wood, witchcraft, world shaping and household. All skills are governed by one of the 5 main stats. Skills within each archetype are listed below. Players are able to use all skills in tier 1 of a crafting tree, referred to in the table as “Search/ Replenish” at the start of the game. But to gain access to the T2 or higher skills of an archetype, a player must first level their T1 skill to 60. An example is if a player raised the skill “Terraforming” to level 60, they would then be able to begin raising levels in the “Construction materials preparation” skill. Then when “CMP” was raised to level 60, “Construction” becomes available and so on. Secondary skills differ in how they can be raised. Some skills craft with a simple progress bar, but some skills feature Mini-games. Metal *Prospecting - Used to find ore and precious metals. Higher levels increases prospecting range. *Mining - Used to extract ore and precious gems. Higher levels enable a player to extract higher quality metals, and the chance to discover rare ingredients in ore. *Smelting - Used to smelt metals and recycle tools, armor and weapons. Higher levels enable players to smelt higher quality ore, and unlocks the ability to recycle equipment. *Forging - Used to craft household objects and weapons. Higher levels enable players to craft with higher quality materials, and also unlocks additional weapon schematics. *Armorsmithing - Used to craft metal armor. Higher levels enable players to craft with higher quality materials. Also unlocks additional schematics, such as horse armor and exceptional armor. Wood *Forestry - Used to plant trees, collect sprouts branches, inspect trees and creating campfires. Higher levels enable players to plant higher quality trees, and increase a players luck while using forestry. *Logging - Used to chop down trees. Higher levels unlock the abilities to chop down hardwood trees, uproot stumps and discover rare ingredients while logging. *Carpentry - Used to shape logs into wooden items/objects. Later levels unlock additional schematics such as: furniture, weapon parts and decorated items. *Bowcraft - Used to make bows, crossbows and their ammunition. Later levels enable players to craft with higher quality materials, and unlock additional schematics. *Warfare Engineering - Used to create objects of warfare. Later levels unlock new schematics, such as: siege torches, battering rams and trebuchets. Witchcraft *Nature's Lore - Used to search edible roots and fibers and spot herbs. Later levels increase the range at which herbs, roots and fibers can be spotted. *Gathering - Used to search for and gather herbs. Later levels enable players to gather higher quality herbs. *Herbalism - Used to craft preparations. Preparations are cruder forms of potions. Later levels unlock more reagents that can be used in one preparation. *Healing - Used to heal players and cure injuries. Later levels unlock additional healing abilities, such as healing wounds and fractures. *Alchemy - Used to craft potions. Later levels enable players use a larger variety of ingredients. Players can also unlock recipes such as: explosive naphtha, flux, and flavor. World Shaping *Terraforming - Used to shape and modify terrain. Later levels unlock the ability to dig and reinforce tunnels. *Construction Materials Preparation - Used to prepare and refine building materials. Later levels enable players to craft higher quality building materials. *Construction - Used to work on construction sites, build and repair objects. This skill focuses on building wooden structures, but also has basic stone and brick objects. Later levels unlock blueprints for additional structures and objects. *Masonry - Used to perform complex stonework. Later levels unlock additional objects and blueprints, such as fortifications and monuments. *Architecture - Used to create and manage construction sites. A construction site allows anyone to work on the project with the architect. Later levels unlock the highest tier of blueprints available, such as: towers, castle walls with hoardings and castle keeps. Household *Farming - Used to plow earth, grow crops and orchards. Later levels enable players to grow additional produce and use advanced farming equipment. *Animal Lore - Used to tame, capture and breed animals and livestock. Later levels enable players to tame and breed larger animals. *Procuration - Used to acquire and create crafting materials such as milk, eggs, meat and cloth. Later levels unlock additional recipes and schematics, such as: leather tanning, rope creation and bone glue creation. *Cooking - Used to prepare food and beverages. Later levels unlock additional recipes, and the ability to distill alcoholic beverages. The food prepared from Cooking refills the hunger bar, and provides skill multipliers. *Tailoring - Used to craft equipment from cloth and leather. Later levels unlock finer materials and additional schematics such as silk clothing and lamelar armor. Secondary skills *Fishing/Hunting - Used to fish, hunt and harvest ingredients from dead animals. Later levels unlock the abilities to track animals and gather alchemy ingredients from animals. *Jewelry - Used to craft rings and amulets, and cut gems. Later levels unlock additional schematics. *Arts - Used to create aesthetic and cosmetic objects. Later levels allow the ability to paint capes and shields, also unlocks additional schematics such as: animal trophies, paintings and vases. *Piety - Used to praise a god and perform blessings. Later levels unlock the abilities to bless others and pray for homecoming, which teleports player home. Only one player per server can achieve level 100 piety, and this player is the Pope. The Pope can issue edicts effecting the politics and warfare of Life is Feudal’s online world. *Mentoring - Used to administer schools and train other players in a crafting skill of the mentors choice. Mentors cannot raise a student's skill higher than their own. Later levels enable player to teach higher tier skills. Category:Skills